How could I miss your look? Hikaru one shot
by miss89
Summary: The OC is spending the summer holiday at the Hitachiin twins. They are having a lot of fun together - until Hikaru accidental pulls her under the water.


**From the author:** This is a random one shot I did.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs: **The blank lines are for you to put in your own or a random name.

* * *

I was spending my summer holiday with the Hitachiin Twins at their mansion. The sun was shining so we changed into our swimsuits. While we walked to the indoor pool we were having so much fun. You know, they are so look alike but without bragging I'm actually one of the few who can tell them apart. Both twins are amazing friends – especially Kaoru who stood up for me in a difficult situation back then. I guess you can say that he might be one of my best friends. Then you might ask what about Hikaru, right? Well.. ever since we started to hang out I had had a little crush on him. He can be a bit mysterious but it's not that bad.

We reached the pool. There was kinda steamy because of the heat in there. The room, or call it whatever you want, was made kinda tropic with small palms here and there, flowers and so on and you could look out in the garden which almost seem like a park.

"You know, you shouldn't be so close to the edge ______" stated Kaoru glaring his brother.

"Why not?" I questioned him while tilted my head.

"Because" started Hikaru.

"Then this might happen" they said in chorus and pushed me into the chilly water. As I got up to the surface again I found them almost dying of laugher.

"That wasn't fair!" I shouted and splashed water at them. They just laughed and jumped into the water. I splashed them once more and I tried to swim away from them, but they were too fast and grabbed my arms and pulled me under the water. I know the guys wouldn't hurt me but suddenly some strange thoughts came into my mind - like I saw my past in front of me. I slowly closed my eyes and felt one of them wrap an arm around my waist and pull me to his chest and swam me up to the surface. Soon as I reached the surface I coughed and gasped in the need of air.

"Why.. the hell.. did you.. do that?" I asked between the coughs.

"For fun of course" grinned Hikaru. I stared at him. Oh yea – of course it's funny to drown.

"Is it funny to drown people?" I questioned from him.

"Awh come on, nothing happened, chill out _____" Kaoru grinned. I tried to smile and have fun, but I guess I still was a bit shocked to have so much fun at the moment. So I got out of the pool and went to the towels and sat down a bit away from them. Not that I was mad, my body was just shaking a little and I needed to clear up my mind and catch my breath again. I heard one of them get out of the pool too. I decided not to turn around, but in a way I could feel he sat not fare from me, and his look fell on me. From the corner of my eye I glared the pool and saw Kauro floating on the water. I sighed lightly.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" I mumbled. I heard him gasp behind me. I slowly got up. At least my legs weren't shaking anymore.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted at him as I turned around. His eyes widened and he just stared at me.

"I...." he started.

"What?! I can stand up for many of your pranks, but this wasn't a shit funny! I more or less saw my life and my past in front of me do you think that was funny?" I snapped.

"But nothing happened!" he shouted back at me.

"That's not what it's about!!" I almost yelled. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again as he bowed his head so his face was hidden in the shadows. I tried to calm myself down. He clenched his fists and turned on his heels back to the pool. Suddenly I felt sorry for him. I didn't mean it like that.

"Hikaru" I called out his name but he simply ignored it and kept walking and got into the pool. The younger Hitachiin turned his attention to his brother and titled his head and it look like they were talking. Kaoru looked at me and smiled. I don't know why, but in a way I felt kinda uncomfortable. I grabbed a towel and sat on it while I looked outside.

After about an hour I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to turn around – in a way I just wanted to be a little alone with my thoughts. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hug me from behind. I sighed as he rested his head on my back. I had a feeling of it was Hikaru – can't tell why. I really didn't want to talk to him, wanted to pull away from him but at the same time I didn't wanted him to leave. A slight sigh escape from my lips and I feel him hug me tight. I've never seen him like this – he must have been really sad. I couldn't exactly tell but I guess it's the way he hugged me. Suddenly I wanted to cry but held the tears back. I glared over at the pool to the other brother. He was lying on plastic madras. The side h as lying on was green and the back of it was pure red, as far as I could see.

"Hikaru" I whispered and he removed his head from my back and let go of me and takes a few steps back. I was thinking about to turn around but I hesitated. I couldn't bear to see the sadness in his eyes. Slowly I turned to him – he looked away to the ground. The tears started to burn in my eyes and I struggled to hold them back, even though my heart started to beat faster. _/I love him, how can I make him understand?/ _I thought.

"Hikaru I..." I hesitated. He turned to walk back to his brother in the water again. I glared over the water – it didn't seem like Kaoru paid any attention.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" I said quietly. His face was still hidden in a shadow. I walked slowly up to him and touched his cheek. I felt him tense as I touched him, then he did something I did not expected – he leaned into my hand and touched it with his own.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and a soft tear rolled over my cheek and hit the ground. Then he looked up at me and looked into my eyes. I've never seen his eyes so soft before. Could it be that he felt what I felt about him?

"Sorry" I heard him mumble and he pulled me into a tight hug. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I.. I love you _____" he said in a soft voice. It was like my heart stopped beating when he said that. I hugged him back. He pulled a little away for soon to pull me into a lovely kiss. I was a little surprised but I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Hikaru" I said as we pulled away. A smile crawled over his lips and his lips crashed onto mine pulling me into a French kiss.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Hikaru Hitachiin one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
